duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess and the O'Malley 2: Oliver's Adventure
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 2001 Disney film, "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure". Cast: *Lady - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Tramp - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jock - Artemis (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Lassie (Jock's wife) - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Trusty - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Wine (Trusty's wife) - Lulu Caty *Jim Dear and Darling - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Junior - Ruu (UFO Baby) *Aunt Sarah - Jessie (Pokemon; 1997) *Si & Am - Delphox and Wigglytuff (Pokemon; 1997) *Tony & Joe - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) and Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Scamp - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Angel - Marie (The Aristocats) *Buster - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mooch - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Sparky - Harry (The Cricket in Time Square) *Francois - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Ruby - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Treasure, Dreamy (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) and Diana (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Reggie - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Couple on Bridge - Jeff and Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Chubby man - Kutter (Osamu Tezuka) *Horse Pulling Cartridge - Sven (Frozen) *Butterfly - Butterfree (Pokemon; 1997) *Hammer Man - Gaou (Phoenix: Chapter of Ho-Ou) *Flagmen - Pirates (Peter Pan; 1953) *Men in Picture - Zigzag and his assisments (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Photographer - Luigi (Super Mario Bros. series) *Girl and Boy with Fire - Uran and Atom/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 1980) *Boy with hoop - Mowgli (Mowgli's Brothers; 1976) *Woman and her dog - Clara and Pavola (The Nutcracker Prince) *Kids running around - Students (Meet the Robinsons) *Villagers - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Cat and Bird - *Scratchy - Chester (Animaland: The House Cat) *Dogcatcher - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Pigeons - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Man in car - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Cat in Scamp's Head - Mouse (Gay Purr-ee) *Crows - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Rats - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Men in Cars - Officer Kirby and Muldoon (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Horse out of control - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Women with wig and her dog - Tai-Tai and Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Dogcatchers in the dream - Villagers in "The Mob Song" (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Fireflies - Fireflies (Simba the King Lion) *Squirrel - Alex (Simba the King Lion) *Bird flying away - Zazu (The Lion King) *People in the celebration - Citizens of Baghdad (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Boy and Girl with Dog - Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne (Pokemon; 1997) *Marching Band - Circus Parade (Astro Boy; 1980) *People in Parade - Citizens of Agrabah (Aladdin; 1992) *Boy and Girls watching Parade - Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Women with crown - Lum (Urusei Yatsura) *Pig - P-Chan (Ranma 1/2) *Women in dresses - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. series) and Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *People at the Table - Science Special Search Party (Ultraman; 1966) *Man that has the women's new wig - Dave Serville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Boy with dog - Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon; 1997) *Man with dog - Roger and Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *3 dogs in doghouse - Simba, Nala (The Lion King) and Baby Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Dogs at pound - Cats (Felidae) *Crazy Dog - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions